One main problem with static AC-to-DC converters such as can be used for AC or DC motors is the generation of harmonics on the AC lines, which are caused by the rectification process. Another is cost. The use of transformers and filtering inductances, the rating involved, and power losses, all require a minimizing of components, windings, and rectifying devices without losing the benefits of the overall system. It has been shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,904 of D. A. Paice that an optimized delta transformer connection can mitigate the transformer cost and losses while providing an 18-pulse output. For the purpose of describing the closest art the U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,904 is hereby incorporated by reference.